


More than meets the answer

by Tf_Tere (Tere706)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amnesia Recovery, Angst, Implied dubcon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Bondage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TFP - Freeform, Washracks, praise kink?, starscream getting his way, tentacles?, valveplug, wireplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tf_Tere
Summary: Ha ha, lame title achieved!This is a collection of completed prompts from my nsfw tf blog on tumblr: tf-decepti-storiesFeel free to drop me a prompt if you want, just review the rules!Each chapter is a fulfilled prompt! Tags reflect all tags present in the prompts currently completed.





	1. Cliffjumper/Human!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could u write some nsfw cliffjumper?? if not its completely fine!!
> 
> Warning: Because this is Cliffjumper, it gets a little angsty at the end. I have a bad habit of slipping into angst. Sorry not sorry.

You carefully picked your way down the side of the ravine, loose rocks and dirt sliding ahead of you. Once you’d reached the bottom you wiped your hands clean while trying to suppress the little bubble of nervous excitement. This was a special place, where you’d first met him. You’d been down in the bottom of the ravine to look for newly exposed rock with fossils to collect. There had been the roar of an engine coming closer and then…

“Hey, you’re late!” The voice came from the red mech lounging against a boulder further along the ravine.

“Not everyone can turn into a sweet looking car, you know!” It didn’t stop the smile from breaking out across your face as you quickly ran over to greet Cliffjumper. Since that day when you’d first met him a couple months ago you both had been meeting here. A secret place for a strange, secret relationship.

Cliffjumper was always so gentle with you, your organic body so fragile compared to his own. You scrambled up along his side to sit on his chest. He was warm, not the uncomfortable heat of a car that had been lying in the sun, but the pleasant heat of a living body. Despite the fact that he could hide himself among human-made vehicles he wasn’t like anything on Earth.

“Have you finally told Optimus about us?” You asked eagerly, leaning back when he lifted a servo for you to use as a back rest.

The red mech glanced away, suddenly not wanting to look at you. You hated that, his blue optics were beautiful. “Not yet, but I’m working on it. Gotta wear him and Ratchet down.”

You wrinkled your nose a little in disappointment. “Can you at least stay longer this time?”

“No, just a short visit. I’m sorry, love.” Because of his genuine disappointment, you couldn’t even be angry. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to spend time with you. Cliffjumper needed to do his work too.

A slow smirk spread across your lips as you ducked your head and glanced up at his face through your lashes. “Well then… I suppose we should make the most of our time?”

Now you had his attention. Cliffjumper blinked at you and slowly smiled in return. A little hopeful, a little devilish. “Oh? And what did you have in mind?”

You stood up and pushed his servo aside and slid playfully down his front and over his interface panel. Turning, you now stood between his thighs and braced your hands against him. Already his optics were widened, excited. There was a click before his interface panel opened before you and a partially pressurized spike lifted out.

Cliffjumper’s spike was red, little silver biolights ran up the length of him. You reached out and gently stroked your fingers up the underside. He moaned at the touch, head tilting back against his boulder. Pleasuring him always gave you a little thrill. The idea of him giving you so much trust, and that you trusted him never to hurt you.

The smooth metal of his spike was hot enough against your hands to err just on the side of uncomfortable. Your mouth wrapped around the tip, slowly sucking as you swirled your tongue to savor the sharp, acrid flavor of your lover. He groaned and you could feel the shiver that went through his frame as he struggled not to thrust his hips up into your mouth.

It only drove you onward, taking as much of his spike into your mouth as you could. Your cheeks hollowed as you sucked and stroked your hands up from the base of his spike to your lips. One of Cliffjumper’s servos curled around your back, cupping you closer to him. You could feel the trembles going through his frame.

You dragged your mouth back until the tip of his spike almost popped out of your mouth, sucking hard on him. Cliffjumper’s engine hitched up to a higher rumble an you glanced up at him through your lashes again. His blue optics were blown wide as he stared back down at you, such an expression of lust and love combined on his face. You quickly bobbed your head back down along his spike while stroking your hands up again.

Cliffjumper’s servo tightened around you as he cried out. The sharply metallic taste of transfluid filled your mouth as you worked to swallow it all down before you choked. Your hands moved, stroking up and down his spike as he finished his overload. You were panting hard when you finally drew off your lover’s spike and leaned back into his servo.

“Well.” Cliffjumper’s voice crackled from his overload. “That’s one way to spend our time.”

“Feel free to repay the favor.” You lifted your eyebrows in clear challenge, face flushed and body already tingling with anticipation.

“Oh, now that I can-“ He cut himself off and suddenly sat up straighter, optics narrowing. Cliffjumper lifted his free hand up to his audial. “Ah, come on, Ratch, I’ve barely even gotten- Yes I- But- Alright, alright, I’m going.” The last words came out in a growl.

You knew what that meant. A slow sigh left you before pushing away from Cliffjumper’s servo. “Duty calls?”

He looked at you and nodded sharply. “Ratchet thinks he picked up a nearby energon signature. I’ve gotta go check it out.” Cliffjumper shifted to lean closer and kiss you. “But, it shouldn’t take too long to check it out. Wait for me?”

Your heart gave a happy little thump as you lifted your hands to cradle his face and give him a quick kiss back. “Of course I’ll wait. Come back quick.”

Cliffjumper grinned and stood up. “Naturally, I can’t leave a lover waiting. I’ve got a reputation to up hold!” He easily leapt up from the ravine, transforming into a red car before he’d even touched down. His engine revved, dust swirling into the air as he drove away.

You settled down against the boulder he’d been using to wait. Of course you’d wait.


	2. Starscream/Megatron/Bot!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you be willing to write about Starscream interfacing with Megatron and a male bot!reader? I just want to give Starscream all the love.

“C-Commander Starscream?” You weren’t sure where the second in command of the Decepticons was taking you, but you also couldn’t bring yourself to try and escape his grasp.

The click of heeled pedes slowed as Starscream looked back at you, brows lifted as he eyed you up and down. “Are you complaining about coming with me?” His voice was a dangerous purr.

This wasn’t the first time you had been alone with Starscream. He’d commed you to come his quarters a few times for casual interfacing. But this was the first time he’d burst into the observation room, grabbed your arm, and hauled you away like this.

“No, of course not, sir.” You stated quickly, dragging him a quick smile. It probably looked nervous, but Starscream seemed appeased by your answer. You expected him to drag you into his quarters, but he walked past the doorway without even glancing in that direction. Had you done something wrong?

Your spark sinks even lower when Starscream finally does stop, punching in the code for the door in front of himself. Megatron’s quarters. Why was he taking you here? Your hesitation forces him to pull harder on your arm to get you over the threshold before the door closed again.

“What are you doing?” Megatron was sitting at a desk, data pads spread out across the surface. Probably reports and maps. You knew he and Soundwave had been working to locate the Autobot base. The Decepticon leader sounded annoyed by their sudden intrusion, but not truly angry. Not yet, at least.

Starscream let go of your arm finally and set his servos on his hips. His head was tilted up with a haughty expression, wings held high and wide. “You’re working too much. You need to take a break.” There was no request in his words, it was a demand.

Megatron sighed and rubbed his optics with one servo. “Starscream, I don’t have time for this. Go fly a patrol if you’re bored. At least then you’ll be useful.” He snapped.

“Oh, I can think of much better ways to cure boredom.” Starscream smirked in your direction and shifted over to wrap his arms around your midsection. His chassis rubbed against yours as he pressed himself up against you. Those long wings gave a flirtatious flick, catching your attention again. “And I have my helper here.” Starscream shoved against you with all his weight, causing you to stumble and fall back when you were caught off guard.

You didn’t have far to fall, landing with a grunt of surprise part way across a berth. Megatron’s berth. Your face flushed with energon as you started to push yourself back up. “Starscream-!”

Starscream had stepped closer and reached down, placing a finger against your lips to silence you while his other servo settled across your midsection. He pushed down, making a small effort to keep you from getting up.

Despite your fear of what Megatron would do, you couldn’t deny Starscream. Especially not when he was stepping up to straddle your hips, kneeling on the berth. Not when he was rubbing up against your interface panel. Not when he was already so hot, his mouth closing around your neck cables to suck. He knew just how to get you hot and eager for him. Your servos came up to stroke the edges of his wings, making Starscream shudder over you.

He pulled away slightly, lifting his head to stare down at you with overly bright red optics. “Open up for me.” He demanded, voice a little staticky.

Your interface panel immediately opened with a click, your spike pressing up between both of you. Starscream gave you a knowing, playful smirk as his servo circled the base of your spike and slowly drew upwards. You let your head fall back with a moan, struggling not to thrust up into his touch. You weren’t sure when Starscream’s panel had opened, but you could feel the damp heat of his valve against one leg as he rubbed against you.

“Please…” The word was torn from your vocalizer, a desperate plea for relief. One of your servos was curled around Starscream’s hip and the other tightened along the edge of one of his wings.

Starscream nearly purred in delight, lifting himself up to get a better angle. He lowered himself slowly onto your spike, rolling his hips slightly as he adjusted to the stretch. The tight heat of his valve clamping around your spike was more than you could handle. Your servo gripped his hip harder, pulling him down as you thrusted up sharply. Starscream’s mouth opened, slack, as his frame shuddered. The pleasure on his face, in his optics, was beautiful to behold. You shifted your grip so you could rub your thumb against his swollen anterior node.

There was a motion behind Starscream, a pair of smoldering red optics coming into focus. You’d forgotten where you were, that Megatron had likely been watching this whole event. You froze in shock at the sudden surge of terror. But Megatron pressed his legs against your knees and wrapped one large arm around Starscream before leaning his head down to nuzzle and nip against the seeker’s neck.

“Impudent bastard.” The words came as low rumble, his servo sliding down the slender seeker to stroke just above your own.

You were jolted back to the situation when Starscream’s valve clenched around your spike, drawing a moan from you. His clawed servos dug into the seams of your chassis, chastising you for forgetting your duty.

Heat flooded your frame as you started thrusting up into Starscream again. You watched as the rest of his interface panel slid away and his spike pressurized into Megatron’s servo. There was something intensely intimate and hot about watching Starscream arching back against the larger mech while he was over stimulated.

Megatron was hunched over, turning his head to the side so he could bite down on Starscream’s wing as he stroked his servo up and down the seeker’s spike in time with your thrusts. Starscream jerked at the sensations, his valve fluttering around your spike. It was all too much. The sensation of Starscream overloading around you, the transfluid gushing around your spike and landing on your chassis from his spike; you overloaded moments after him.

You blinked slowly, still floating on the crackling energy as you watched the scene above you. Starscream had gone all strutless, relaxed back against Megatron instead of slumped over you. His head was tilted to the side, probably whispering dirty compliments to the leader.

“Well, you got your way.” Megatron rumbled to his seeker before he focused his gaze on you.

Starscream playfully nipped at the edge of Megatron’s helmet before also turning his head to look down at you. “I always do.” He purred out and rolled his hips slightly to draw a tired groan from your vocalizer. “And look, we’ve made a mess. What do you say we get cleaned up, Lord Megatron?” The words were playful but the expression in their eyes as they stared down at your frame was predatory.

“A-all of us?” Your vocalizer crackled slightly and you knew your optics were wide, flicking between the two of them.

“We’re not done with you yet.” Megatron stated with a smirk.


	3. Optimus Prime/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: TFP Optimus with his established human reader dealing with the aftermath of his amnesia and brief return to Megatron's side? Bonus points if Megs and Op were a couple before, legendary round if its implied they fucked and Optimus feels guilty as fuck 
> 
> Warning: Implied dub-con/non-con

“What do you mean he doesn’t want to see me?!” You didn’t bother trying to keep the anger from your voice. After everything the team had done to get Optimus back, now he didn’t want to see you?! What had happened to him while he was gone, while his memories were gone?!

Ratchet looked decidedly uncomfortable, shifting his weight back and forth on his pedes. “Optimus is still recovering from his time in Decepticon hands.”

“You said he was alright!” Your voice was half accusing, half anguished. Losing Optimus had been hard on everyone. But the two of you had become… close. Optimus cared for you, you knew that he did. Why would he be pushing you away now?

The medic sighed and rubbed at his optics. “Physically, Optimus has recovered. But the events have left him… troubled.”

You started pacing, needing an outlet for the nervous energy. “I thought you said he didn’t remember his time on the Nemesis?”

“No…” Ratchet cautiously agreed. “But Optimus has plenty of clues about what happened.”

“Let me see him.” You stopped and glared up at Ratchet. For such a small being, you could look as ferocious as any cybertronian when you wanted to. “I’m not leaving the silo until I speak with Optimus. He owes me that much, if he doesn’t want to… want to be with me anymore. You can tell him I said that!”

“This will not end well.” He sighed and waved a servo at you. “Stay here. I’ll let him know.”

You stomped up the stairs and flung yourself back onto the couch, arms stubbornly crossed. It was easier to be angry, to hold onto that anger, than to let yourself feel the fear and pain that was trying to constrict your chest.

~

For such a large being, Optimus could be shockingly quiet. He paused in the doorway when he saw you sitting on the couch, waiting for him. The leader of the Autobots turned his head slightly away, gaze falling before he walked carefully toward you.

Your chest burned with pain and love as you watched him come to stand near the balcony. At least here, you wouldn’t have to crane your neck too far to talk with him. “Optimus.” The anger drained from you. You just felt… tired. “Why?”

“I did not mean to hurt you.” Optimus said slowly. “I am… troubled by my amnesia.”

“Optimus… just talk to me. Please. Don’t shut me away like this. It’s not like you. And it hurts to have you become so distant. I thought I.. we…” You shook your head, not sure how to describe what you wanted to say.

Optimus focused his gaze on you and slowly nodded, looking thoughtful. “You are right. I have treated you as though this was something to protect you from. You have a right to know, but I ask that you do not share this information with the children.”

You paused for a moment before nodding. If it was that bad, you wanted to spare the children from it as well.

He turned his head to the side and stared, optics unfocused. “Long ago, before the war, I was Orion Pax. A historian. When I lost my memories, and the matrix, I reverted to mental state of Orion Pax. That is why I went with Megatron. I do not know what happened while I was away, but Megatron took advantage of my amnesia to interface with me.”

“Wait.” You held up a hand. “Interface is like, sex, right?” The very thought of it, Optimus at Megatron’s mercy in that manner, made you nauseous.

Optimus didn’t look at you, his optics still focused in the middle distance. “Yes. Orion Pax and Megatron were a couple. Intended to sparkbond. While I do not remember what Megatron did, or said, to me while on the Nemesis, there was sufficient evidence left on my frame.”

“Oh, Optimus…” You trailed off, heart aching for your love. “It’s not your fault. You were raped. You have nothing to feel guilty or ashamed about.”

For the first time since he’d started describing what had happened, Optimus’s optics moved to refocus on you. “I do not believe it was rape. Orion Pax would have gone willingly to Megatron’s berth.”

You gave him a gentle, sad smile. “Orion Pax might have, but Optimus Prime wouldn’t. I know that, you know that. What happened wasn’t your fault. You’re the victim in this, Optimus.”

Optimus closed his optics, some tension running out of his frame. “I did not know what you would think of me when you found out the truth.”

“Optimus.” Your tone was warm, gentle. “Come here.”

He stepped closer and leaned down enough that you could touch his face, stroke your fingers gently along the warm metal. “I could never think less of you for your past. I love the person you are right now, and your past shaped that.” You leaned in and gently kissed him.

A faint tremble went through Optimus. He gently picked you up in one servo and carried you back to his quarters in the base. You stayed with him that night, lying against his chassis and just talking with him. Comforting him. Both of you were here, were whole. That would be enough for now.


	4. Ratchet/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ratchet nsfw please i need it for science

“How’s that?” 

A small current zinged along the wires under your hip plate. Your back arched as the electricity sent shudders up your spine. 

“Yes… yes, please.” You no longer cared that your voice crackled with static. All you cared was that the pleasure didn’t end. When Ratchet had teasingly told you that he didn’t need access to your interface panel to make you overload, you hadn’t believed him. You’d been amused when you challenged him. Amusement, and most thoughts, were gone straight out of your head at this point. 

“Mmm.” The medic sounded pleased by your response. He kept one servo lightly curled around that bundle of wires in your left hip. The other trailed up your chassis. You knew, you hoped you knew, what he had planned next. 

“R-Ratch-ET!” Heat poured off your frame, cooling fans roaring. Ratchet had slid his servo, and something else, something slimmer, up under your chassis. No shock this time, but he scraped against your spark chamber. It made your spark swirl and spin, the thought of him touching the innermost part of your being. 

“Cheater…” You moaned out, venting hard. 

Ratchet chuckled and drew his servo back, curling his digits around one of the thinner wires. He rolled it between his digits with just enough force to make you shiver at the mixture of pain and pleasure. “The rules were no access to your interface panel. You never said anything about your spark.”

“Cheater.” You repeated, a small smirk forming on your lips. He would know you were teasing.

“You want me to stop?” He asked and pinched the delicate wire under his digits. It sent rush of electric pleasure coursing through your frame. Your sensors interpreting the sensation from his digits as a wave of pleasure. 

Your frame arched again, hips tipping up until his other servo on your hip pushed them down. “No, Primus no, don’t stop, please!” Your voice was a staticky gasp as you struggled to vent. More heat pooled within you, faster than could be dissipated by your cooling fans. 

Ratchet continued pinching and tugging on those delicate wires, not meant to be manhandled like this. But Ratchet knew just how to play your body. He had started toying with the wires under your hip panel again too. The medic leaned down across your body and nipped at your neck cables. 

“Beg for it.” His words were barely breathed against your neck. It didn’t matter how softly he spoke, your every sensor was primed for sensation. The pleasure, twined with just a hint of pain, was driving you hard toward a desperately needed overload. 

“Frag! Ratchet! Ratchet please, please let me-, please, yes, yes, yES!” The begging was mindless, just frantic need causing the words to tumble out. It ended in a ragged scream before your vocalizer finally cut out. Ratchet had given you mercy, sending a rolling surge of electricity through your frame. It had coiled and crackled along your spark chamber and up your spine. Frame shuddering, your circuits tripped and lubricant dripped from your interface panel. 

You trembled on the berth as little aftershocks made you twitch. Everything felt languid and warm. Your cooling fans were finally starting to distribute that wild heat away from your frame. 

Ratchet’s digits gently trailed up along your face, turning your head toward him. You realized that your optics had offlined during the overload and they flickered back on to see the medic smiling at you. The self satisfied pleasure in his optics made you want to either punch or kiss him. 

“So, do I win?” 

Oh, you definitely wanted to either punch or kiss the smug jerk. “Yes, you win, completely.”

Ratchet chuckled and sat up, pulling your limp frame against his chassis. You rolled your head against his shoulder so you could smile at him. 

“Give me a moment and I’ll be happy to return the favor.” You pressed your lips against the side of his face. 


	5. MegaStar/Male!BotReader Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That prompt with MegaStar and the male bot!Reader was great! Do you think you could do a second part?
> 
> Also: 1/2 this is written while kinda drunk (still am) so errors are my fault. Sorry.

When Megatron saw you stumble on your pedes he simply scooped you up into his arms. You made a weak effort to tell him that you could walk on your own. He gave a snarl that vibrated into your frame, making you shiver in delight. 

Starscream stalked ahead of you both with a playful twitch to his hips. He still looked quite self satisfied as he opened the doorway to Megatron’s personal washracks and glanced back at you both. The seeker’s wings flicked and he walked backwards into the washracks, red optics burning with heat. 

“Someone needs to take him down a peg.” Megatron murmured the words in a gentle rumble, optics locked on the seeker’s graceful movements. He lowered you enough so that you could stand on your own pedes again.

Watching Starscream fiddle with the nozzle of the washracks to get the temperature just right, you sincerely hoped you could help with that project for Megatron. 

Starscream stepped into the solvent spray, arching his back as he looked back at the both of you standing in the doorway. He cocked a brow ridge before flicking his long claws in your direction, droplets of solvent splashing against Megatron and yourself. “Well, are you going to just watch?!” He demanded with a sneer. 

It was Megatron who strode into the washracks, causing Starscream to scurry back until his wings were pressed against the wall. The solvent ran down the warlord’s back as he leaned in on the smaller seeker. One servo was braced against the wall and his other curled around Starscream’s jaw. 

“I’ve had quite enough watching.” Megatron’s voice was a quiet snarl. The larger mech kept his hold on Starscream’s jaw, but tilted his servo so he could press two digits into the seeker’s mouth. “But I’m not going to reward your behavior.” He smirked and drew his digits back out of the seeker’s mouth. Megatron turned and locked optics with you, still standing in the doorway. He lifted a servo and crooked a digit at you to come in, his gaze filled with heat. 

There was no denying the implied order in that, so you quickly stumbled into the washrack. The space had been fine for just two, but with three of you inside it was a bit crowded. Megatron wrapped one arm around you and dragged you close until your back was against his chassis. You couldn’t stop your cooling fans from clicking back on, already heating up from his simple touch.

Starscream was watching all of his, optics narrowed with a combination of anger and suspicion. You gave him a helpless look, it wasn’t like you could disobey Lord Megatron. Well, not and expect to survive long afterwards.  

A large servo closed around your spike and slowly stroked up. You hadn’t bothered to close your interface panel since you’d been hoping to get cleaned up in the washracks. A low moan escaped you, head tilted back against Megatron as he worked to get you fully pressurized again. You clung to the arm wrapped around you, holding you against the larger Decepticon. When he stopped, you couldn’t help be whine in need and thrust your hips up, desperate for relief. 

“Not yet.” The viciously smooth voice rumbled into your audial and a claw tapped lower against the section of your interface panel that was still closed. “Open for me.”

You shuddered and obeyed, the panel snapping open. Megatron’s clawed digits rubbed against your anterior node before sliding against the opening of your valve. Lubricants already dripped and you bucked your hips against his touch with a whimper. 

The sound of another set of cooling fans clicking on made you slowly tilt your head forward. Starscream was kneeling on the floor of the washracks, optics focused desperately on you and Megatron. He had one servo braced on the floor and the other was between his legs, digits thrusting into his own valve. 

Megatron’s digits spreading the warm mesh of your valve and pushing inside of you snapped your focus back to your own pleasure. The two digits were almost uncomfortable, but you were eager for him. As if he could sense your need, Megatron moved quickly. He spread his digits to stretch you. It was a painfully pleasant burn and you shuddered as your optics offlined. Steam from the hot solvent curled around your frames. It felt like your cooling fans could barely keep up with the heat. 

“There.” Megatron withdrew his digits, once again denying you release even as the charge crackled under your armor. “On your knees.” 

Any order that meant you would finally get relief was welcome and you quickly dropped down to your servos and knees, arching your back to present your valve to the warlord. 

“Starscream, have you learned anything?” Megatron’s voice sounded like a pleased rumble, one servo stroking along your aft as he settled more gracefully to his knees behind you. 

“Y-yes.” The staticky sound of Starscream’s voice probably meant he’d managed to reach an overload while Megatron prepped you. 

Megatron’s engines gave a low rumble. “Then you can help me repay your little ‘helper’.” He pressed his hips forward, holding your hips with one large servo. You felt the tip of his spike brush against your valve and tried to push back onto him.

“Oh yes, Lord Megatron.” Starscream’s voice was that pleased purr he only got when he was getting his way. The seeker reached out to stroke a servo along your face, digits pausing to gently trace along your intake. “Don’t you want your reward?”

You couldn’t begin to wrap your processor around that before Megatron’s spike was pressing into your valve, stretching the soft mesh to accept him. A helpless moan escaped you. Despite the brief prep the warlord had given you, it still stung as his spike forced your calipers to open wider than they were ready. 

Something pressed against your intake and you onlined your optics for a moment. Starscream placed one servo on the back of your head and thrusted his hips a little. The tip of his spike slid along your cheek, leaving a wet smear. When he drew back a bit you opened your intake again and closed it around his spike. 

Having the undivided attention of the two mechs was more than ample reward and you moaned again as Megatron pushed deeper into your valve. Starscream gave a pleased hiss, servo clutching at the back of your head in pleasure as you stroked your glossa along his spike. You were afraid you wouldn’t be able to give him the pleasure he deserved, your processor was being overwhelmed by the thick spike filling you from behind. 

Megatron’s snapped his hips forward, hips flush against your aft. His spike stroked against a cluster of sensors deep in your valve and you squirmed, trying to buck back against him. Anything to get a little friction. Already you could feel the charge threatening to spill through your frame. The sting from Megatron taking you too quickly had temporarily driven it back, but now you felt like your circuits would melt from the heat. 

Starscream, ever hating not being the center of attention, thrusted his hips against your face. His spike slid in until it bumped against the back of your intake. The seeker was venting hard as he rocked his hips against your face. 

Megatron kept one servo around your hips, his other curling around you to stroke your spike. He drew his hips back and trusted back in a long, hard motion. Each thrust stroked against several clusters of sensors, setting your processor alight with points of pleasure. In contrast, Starscream’s thrusts into your intake were short and quick, as though he couldn’t bare to draw his spike out of the slick heat. 

You trembled, caught between them and close to choking as you struggled to vent. There was nothing be pleasure and heat curling through your frame beads of solvent dripped from you. The charge quickly built up and your frame arched as it coursed down your spine, tingles spreading out to your limbs. 

Lubricant and transfluid dripped down your thighs before Megatron’s servo tightened around your hips and heat once again flooded your valve. You could feel his transfluid filling you before starting to spill from your valve. 

Starscream’s clawed digits scratched against the back of your head as he held you tightly and pressed his hips against your face. He spike twitched and hot transfluid almost made you gag before you started swallowing convulsively. Some of it dribbled down the corners of your intake as the seeker drew back from you. His other severo stroked gently along your face. 

The sounds of harsh venting and whirling cooling fans overcame the falling of solvent around your tangled frames. Starscream was leaning back against the wall in front of you, head tilted back out of the spray. You couldn’t see Megatron, but he was idly stroking a servo up and down the outside of one of your thighs. He slowly drew his depressurized spike out of your valve, giving a soft grunt. 

Without the support of their frames, you allowed yourself to slump limply to the floor of the washrack and let the hot solvent slide along your armor. It made you shudder slightly, frame over sensitive as the last of the charge crackled away. 

Megatron stood, you could hear his pede falls as he shifted his weight, but you were too exhausted to move from your position. 

“Get him cleaned up. He’s earned the rest of the cycle off from his duties. I expect you to see to it.” Megatron’s voice was a little staticky and you felt distantly proud to have been the cause of that, to have pleased your lord. 

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” Starscream sounded far more flustered, voice filled with crackles. “Feeling more relaxed now?” 

Megatron huffed and strode out of the washracks. “It doesn’t make you right, Starscream. Hurry up.”

Starscream chuckled and you felt one of his servos stroke your head again. “Well done.” He praised. “I’ll take it from here, you’ve earned a little pampering.”


	6. Soundwave/Bot!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people asked for basically the same prompt.   
> Can you write something with a bot reader and tfp Soundwave?  
> Can you write something with Soundwave and a bot reader?
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. I was attacked by a writing block and self hatred for my work. So yeah, that's a thing. Trying to get back on the roll again!

Slender digits curled around your hip, slowly tracing along a transformation seam. You felt a shudder travel through your frame at the delicate touch. Your wrists were held high above your head, pedes barely scraping the ground. Soundwave knew just how high to hold you up so that it bordered on painful. He knew all too well how to tease you.

The mechanical tentacle around your wrists squeezed tighter, pulling a soft gasp of pain from you. Your fans kicked on as heat built up in your systems. Soundwave’s servo continued its slow exploration of your frame. It found those sensitive seams that made you quiver and fight not to beg for more. That was part of the game too. He knew what he was doing to you, but you weren’t going to beg. Not yet.

Your leg twitched when the other tentacle curled around your thigh. It slowly tightened as it coiled higher. You couldn’t stop your hips from rolling in a desperate search for contact. He barely had to tap your modesty panel before it clicked open. It was embarrassingly obvious how badly you wanted him. Lubricant was already starting to drip from you valve.

Soundwave looked at you, head tilted slightly as the pincer at the end of his tentacle brushed against the soft mesh lining the entrance to your valve. It almost seemed like he was amused. Your face flushed with energon, but you couldn’t stop yourself from trying to get more contact. Light touches weren’t enough, you needed more.

One servo continued to tease along those sensitive seams while the other traveled lower and he stroked a digit along your anterior node. A strangled plea escaped you, optics flickering closed. The sound of Soundwave’s fans clicking on, the admission of his own desire, freed you to fall into the heat of desperate need.

“Please, please, Soundwave.” You begged him, only knowing you needed more.

Soundwave had lowered you slightly, enough for you to get some leverage. You rolled your hips to grind against his servo. The pincered tip of his tentacle pressed up into your valve, slowly spreading the damp mesh. You shuddered at the sudden stretch as he slowly worked himself in deeper. Calipers tensed and slowly relaxed as they adjusted to the intrusion.  

“Yes, yes, yes~” You didn’t care how needy you sounded with your head thrown back. His digits circle and press gently against your anterior node. The tentacle within your valve writhed, stroking against multiple sensors in a way that a spike just couldn’t. Your voice cut out, voicebox shorting to nothing by static. The only sound now is the roaring of both your cooling fans.

You felt your frame coming closer and closer to that overload. The charge building as your valve clenched around Soundwave’s tentacle. Before that blessed relief could wash over you he started to draw back out of you, stopping the maddening stroking along your anterior node. The pincer tip of the tentacle slipped out of your valve with a wet pop.

Your head snapped forward, staring at him with wild desperation as you try to grind back down on him. If your voicebox hadn’t shorted, you would have been begging him not to stop. Stopping wasn’t Soundwave’s plan. The tentacle that had been holding your wrists above your head let go. Instead, both now wrap around your thighs and hold your frame against his own with your legs hitched up over his hips.

Soundwave’s own modesty panel had clicked open during the foreplay without you noticing. Now you felt the heavy press of the pressurized spike caught between you. Soundwave stepped forward. You wrapped one arm around his shoulders, clinging to the strength of him as your back hit the wall. Your claws dug into his back as he lifts you up.

You looked down between your frames, your head brushing against his shoulder. Soundwave paused as his grip tightened around your thighs, his servos now holding your hips. You could see the dark, thick length of his spike with purple biolights running up the sides. The sight made your cooling fans sputter for a moment before roaring again from the heat that flashed through your frame.

No more waiting. Soundwave guided you down onto his spike, your valve already stretched and ready to accept him. Apparently his own desperation matched yours. He no longer teases, instead forcing you down while thrusting up into you in a harsh rhythm. The tip of his spike stroked against the sensory nodes at the top of your valve. Your frame arched as pleasure curled low in your frame.

It doesn’t take long for you to reach your overload. Electricity surges up your frame as your claws dig into Soundwave’s back. Your head slams back, hitting the wall. The overload rolled on, stretched out as Soundwave continued pounding into your valve. Heat flooded up into you as his thrusts falter during his own overload. You can feel the soft crackle of electricity between the digits on your servos, still buried in his back.

Soundwave’s tentacles loosened around your thighs. They still hold you up, supporting you, but no longer tight enough to almost dent. His digits gently stroked along your hips, almost soothing.

“Thank you.” Your voice was a soft whisper, crackling slightly with static. You smiled down at his visor as you lifted one servo to stroke the back of his head.   
  
“Thank you.” Soundwave replayed your voice back to you with the same warmth.


End file.
